Man, Raoul, it Sucks to Be You
by EvilReceptionistOfDoom
Summary: Watch as our favorite thickskulled pretty boy is abused... prettily!... by our favorite evil Phantom. And learn why I really, really, REALLY ought to go to bed earlier... Read it! Review it! Don't ask why!


((**Note:** This isn't exactly in any canon universe, right... Sooo, in this world my twisted little mind has imagined, the Phantom was disfigured when somebody threw acid on him for some reason or other... and, I dunno, you decide for yourself if Christine is for real or not... Elsewise it's kind of a cross between movie and book, with more movie in this particular scene. Ummm... yeah. I don't know what possessed me to post this. Gracious me. Please review so I don't feel like a total idiot! Please!))

"Go! Christine, run!" But his cries were in vain. She only stared dumbfounded, and he, lashed to the gate, could do nothing. He saw the Phantom approach and shouted wildly for her to leave, that the monster was returning, but is was as though she could not hear. He could hardly bear to see her unmoving while the only window for escape she had softly closed; he did not even consider his imminent death at the hands of the Ghost. But no amount of calls and pleas could wake his beloved from her stupor, and all the while Erik advanced through the knee-deep water towards the Vicomte until he stood between them, and it was too late. Raoul felt his shoulders sag in despair; a hopeless sigh escaped his lips. Christine was under the Phantom's spell - her Angel of Music had finally turned her entirely to his will. All the remained was for her last connection to the world above to be eliminated. Raoul said a silent prayer of repentance to his God in preparation for what he knew was coming. Erik held a noose.

Laughing softly, smiling beneath that horrid mask of his, the Opera Ghost fitted the loop of rope about the other man's neck. As he did so he leaned close and whispered, "She has forgotten you. Die knowing that it is I she loves, I alone. Die imagining her in my bed!" And with a cruel laugh he drew back, having strung the other end of the rope through the gate above Raoul's head, to Christine's side. She was trembling slightly.

"Christine, my Angel," said Erik, "give me your hand." Gently he slipped his into her pure white palm. For a moment she remained still, as though in a waking sleep, but then suddenly she threw his hand from hers with a vicious shriek.

"NO!" she screamed. "NO, you MONSTER! Don't you TOUCH me!"

The Phantom seemed startled. Then his eyes narrowed and he tugged the rope a little closer to him, tightening the noose somewhat. "Is that how you see me? A monster?"

Christine did not reply. She turned away, sobbing, and buried her face in her hands. Erik said, "Christine. Christine, look at me." She refused. He became angrier, pulling the rope closer as his rage escalated, forcing Raoul to hold his head up at an uncomfortable angle to avoid choking.

"LOOK AT ME!" bellowed the Phantom. Startled, Christine looked up. The other held up the hand in which he gripped the Punjab lasso. "Do you see this?"

She nodded uncertainly, sniffling.

Erik suddenly gave it a good yank. Raoul gave an involuntary strangled cry, and Christine, seeing him, gasped and fell into a wail. "Spare him, spare him!" she keened.

The Phantom only glowered at her, his mouth a hard merciless line. Slowly drawing the rope, which had loosened slightly, towards him - slowly choking the Vicomte - he said, "If you agree to marry me and to live with me here than I shall consider allowing your precious lover to live. Otherwise, I will allow you to leave this place unharmed and promise never to bother you again, but he will die a slow and agonizing demise. Which will you have? Your freedom, or his life? The choice is yours." And to further drive home his point he again jerked hard on the rope again, but this time did not allow it to slacken afterwards. Raoul could no longer breathe; his throat burned. Yet he managed to get up enough strength to shout hoarsely, "Freedom, Christine! Go free!" Another rough jerk eliminated the risk of further interruption. The Phantom watched his prospective bride with interest, a smile playing at his lips, while his other prisoner began to gag and cough and squirm as a prelude to expiration.

Christine's eyes were fastened in horror on Raoul, drenched in sweat and filthy lake water, who had begun to turn colors from lack of oxygen. His mouth moved slightly, as though trying to speak or panting; his eyes squeezed tightly shut in pain, then, rolling, opened so wide they seemed to bulge. He hardly looked alluring - more pitiable than anything. To think that he would do such a thing for me, she thought. Her eyes moved to Erik, who watched her with disturbing bright-eyed anticipation. He was handsome, at least the side of his face untouched by acid - older than her, but that was not so unusual these days. And fabulously wealthy. Plus, he sang beautifully, was intelligent and sophisticated, and she knew that if she accepted him he would remain utterly devoted to her forever. She glanced back at the Vicomte: he was now going through spasms of a fashion. There was not much time.

"Erik," said Christine, "I will marry you. I do not hate you, nor am I repulsed by that mask you wear. I believe I shall grow to love you as you love me. Let this one go; he can do nothing now to separate us. I am yours, Erik, yours forever. Kiss me!"

The Phantom was speechless. He dropped the lasso (which loosened enough in the other man's struggles that Raoul might breathe again, though with difficulty) and moved with unbelieving reverence towards her. Once there the Ghost knelt at her feet and gently kissed her hand. "Oh, my beautiful, sweet, lovely, angelic Christine… you will not regret this decision. Together we shall be King and Queen of this subterranean palace. Oh, my love..." And he rose and embraced her and kissed her all over the face and neck, and she kissed him back with equal ardor. Now was Raoul's turn to be horrified. Here the woman he would willingly give his life for had rejected him - to save his life, to be sure, but still, hers was not the attitude of a martyr. Indeed, she seemed to be enjoying it! And now he must watch as she passionately responded to the Phantom's caresses. He closed his eyes, feeling utterly wretched; when he opened them again the two had vanished. He sighed heavily and fought back tears.


End file.
